


Brewed Awakening

by taetaetrashhh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetaetrashhh/pseuds/taetaetrashhh
Summary: Nothing sucks more than not being one of the 8,000 students that are selected for job placement straight out of college. Well, maybe finding out that you’ve been working at your high school sweethearts coffee shop for the past year and a half might just suck just a little more.





	Brewed Awakening

“Anotha’ day, anotha’ dolla’… amirite?”

“Dad….“ you say while cringing at his statement, "Please don’t ever say that again.”

“Just trying to cheer you up. How’s the job search going? Any luck yet?” he asks, not realizing the amount of stress that question puts on you.

You wished like hell you had been like the majority of your graduating class and had received a job offer right after stepping out into the real world. Unfortunately, the real world sucks and you didn’t get what you assumed you would. So now, here you were. Working at the same old coffee shop that you had been working at since halfway through your junior year; Deja Brew. When Chai told you about the job opening you straight up laughed in her face.

‘Who the hell chose the name Deja Brew?’

The fond memory made the corners of your mouth lift upwards, which didn’t last long - seeing as you were still on the hunt.

“What do you think?” you mumble as you unlock the front door to Deja Brew.

“You’ll get an offer soon! Don’t worry so much, honey.”

The rest of the conversation was brief, seeing as you had to open soon and he was just waking up to get ready for work himself. It’s only a little after 5am, but the opening shift is always the busiest during the tourist season, so you needed the extra time to stock up. The rest of the morning crew arrived by 6, and it was time for you to open up shop as they finished preparing for the madhouse it was about to become. The first few hours are insane, as expected. Everyone rushing around, grabbing a quick coffee to go before they head late to their 9 to 5 jobs. Which is something that you yearned for.

"Hi, what can I get for you?” you chirp as the next customer walks forward to place their order.

“OH MY GOD! Latte, is that you? It totally is! You still work here? How are you!” You immediately recognize the nasally voice that is still squealing and whip your head up from the register, making eye contact with the last person you wanted to see.

“Mia.” Of course it was her, why wouldn’t it be? You groan internally as she drones on about how great her life has been since graduation. You two had the same major, so she was in a lot of the same classes as you, and she was the one that got the internship at the publishing company you had your heart set on. Saying that you had hard feelings was an understatement…

“It’s so great to see you again.” she says with a fake smile.

“Likewise.” Thankfully the catching up chat ended after she placed her order. Chai followed you as you headed to the machine, and once everyone else was out of earshot she whispers to you with a slight distaste.

“Wow, who was that?”

“Old friend. I’d rather not talk about it.” She doesn’t press, which is something that you love about Chai. She always understands and doesn’t overstep boundaries. You appreciate her so much - she was one of the few people that you could stand at work. The other baristas weren’t terrible, your personalities just contrasted. And they loved their job, while you despised it and wanted something in your area of focus. You couldn’t work here for the rest of your life; you made decent money, but not enough to pay back your student loans. And it wasn’t that you didn’t like Deja Brew, you did - the place had a really nice atmosphere, you just wanted more. You dream of reading manuscripts and finding underground writers to publish. You wanted to change lives with words - which isn’t necessarily something you can accomplish by making coffee.

By the time it was a little after ten, you are exhausted from the rush and so looking forward to your break soon. You decide to start cleaning early, grabbing a washcloth and bottle of sanitizer so you can wipe down the sticky counters. The worst part about working in a coffee shop was the stickiness that came from the multiple syrups, that shit is like glue sometimes - especially if nobody wipes up the spillage right away.

As you are finishing up, the bell on the front door jingled, signaling that you had one more order to take before you could sit down.

“Welcome to Deja Brew. What can I-”

“I’ll have a grande nonfat vanilla sweet cream cold brew with one pump of vanilla, three pumps of cinnamon syrup, and two half pumps of caramel.”

You look up from the register to throw the woman a crazy look.

“Two half pumps of caramel?”

“That’s what I said.” She sneers at you when you verify her order. I take it back, ridiculous customers are the worst part.

Astounded, you ask, “So you mean one full pump of caramel?” You could hear Chai and some of the other workers in the back cracking up at your situation. Thanks for the help guys.

“You’re asking me? Isn’t this like your job? And could you hurry up? I have an exam in like, um, ten minutes.” The girl rolls her eyes as she hands you her card to pay.

“Of course!” Fucking stupid fuckers, of all the days-

“Oh, also, I only want like eight ice cubes.” You fight the urge to jump across the counter to to strangle the lady, and instead smile at her once more. You we’re about to speak but she cuts you off again, with an even ruder tone, “Exactly eight.” You nod and turn away to make her nasty ass order. I swear if she says like one more time I’m going to lose it.

You hated college kids, even when you were a college kid you hated them, for this reason exactly. People are so aggravating sometimes; your eye twitches as you finish making her drink, counting out exactly eights goddamn ice cubes. The second she left, Chai came out from hiding in the back.

“I’ll have two half pumps of vanilla,” she says mocking the girl, annoyingly emphasizing the vowels.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t, I just finished restocking the shelves so now we can take a break.” To prove her point she hollered to your shift manager, “Minseok! We’re going on break, we’ll be at the corner table!”

You can hear him mumble something through the ajar storage closet door, and you both proceed to the table hidden in the corner.

Y’all continued to joke around, enjoying your short-lived break…that is until someone hovered over you both, slightly whisper shouting, “You’re needed back early from break. He’s coming!”

“What?” Chai screeched, nearly dropping her drink.

“Who’s ‘he’?” It seems as if they didn’t hear your question due to their panicking.

Your coworker Chanyeol shrugs, and rushes back to the counter to make an order as you two tie your aprons back on.

“Holy shit, he’s coming in today!”

“Who? I’m so confused. What’s the big deal?” you say to her as you guys get back into your places behind the counter.

“Our fine as fuck boss,” another coworker, Lina, says to you as she walks by.

“Totally drool worthy, you’ll see.” Chai says with a knowing smirk.

“I’d drool all over that di-Hello! What can I get for you today?” Lina says switching back over to her customer service voice. You stifle your laugh as best as you can while waiting for Minseok to finish his list of ‘shit that needs to get done before boss man comes in’ - his words not yours.

The next hour or so is spent reorganizing the stock of coffee beans on the shelves and mopping up non-existent dirt on the floor that Minseok swears is there. As you’re finishing up wiping down the same shelf for the third time, Lina walks over to you.

“I wonder what happened…” she says.

“What do you mean?”

“Well if you think about it, the whole time that you’ve been here, he’s never came in. I think I’ve only met him twice. He only really comes in when he’s in the city or someone fucked up.” She did have a point, you only knew Minseok, the manager who hired you. At one point you thought he was the owner, but you found out that he just runs the place for his friend.

The door chimes, and you are pulled from your thoughts as you head to the register where a man is waiting.

“Hi there, welcome to Deja Brew! What can I get for you?” you say robotically, waiting for the guy to reply.

“A venti iced toffee nut latte with an extra shot of espresso please.”

You haven’t heard that one in a while, not since… you shiver, panic rushing through you body as you look up from the cup in your hands, eyes meeting a pair that are almost the same shade as the dark roast coffee beans to your right.

No fucking way.

You didn’t recognize him at first. It wasn’t until he asked for his drink order, one that you had memorized years ago.

“Latte are you just going to stand there or are you going to make his order? Hey boss.” Minseok says reaching out to shake the man’s hand after appearing next to you. You freeze when he says boss. I thought he was just a customer…He’s the owner…My ex is the owner.

“Latte?” Baekhyun says looking at you.

“Yeah, this is Latte, we hired her about a year and a half ago. Her name’s actually-”

“Y/N. Yeah, I know her,” he says to Minseok and then turns back to you. His eyes wander across your features, admiring what the years have done to you. “Don’t make that drink. When are you off?”

“I work a double, I’m here until five.” you say, still bewildered that he’s here.

“Minnie, cover her shift.” he says to his friend, “You’re coming with me.”

“Uhhh, excuse me?” you stutter, slightly embarrassed that you didn’t know he owned the damn place. Jesus, Latte, get it together girl.

“We’re going out for coffee and a quick chat.”

You let out a huff of air. “I’m not going anywhere with you, Baek,” you refuse, “I’m working.”

“Still bitter?” he toys, the corner of his mouth turning up into that gorgeous smirk of his.

“Another coffee pun? Really? How original. God, I should’ve known this place was yours,” you whine, upset that you didn’t make the connection sooner. I’m gonna have to quit, I’ll have to find a new filler job-

Baekhyun interrupts your thoughts. “It’s just coffee.” You hesitate to give him an answer, questioning his intentions.

“You own Deja Brew. Why not here?”

“I need to check out my competitors. Please, it won’t take more than an hour,” he begs.

It’s not like you could say no, he’s your boss. And even if you had the guts to, his electrifying gaze is enough to make you surrender in a heartbeat.

If it wasn’t for the fact that you used to be high school sweethearts, this wouldn’t be so awkward for you. But you were, you had a history. He was the guy that broke your heart right after high school graduation, pulling the whole ‘we should take some time to ourselves’ bullshit. You eventually broke up before the summer ended and since you were going to a university away from home, it was easy to lose touch. Not that you planned on staying friends after what he did to you anyway.

You took off your apron and grab your purse from the back. Chai sent you a look and you made a mental note to text her later to explain yourself and this whole mess.

Baekhyun held the door open for you and you walked outside, squinting because of the transition into the bright sunlight.

“My car is this way,” he says placing his hand on your lower back, leading you towards it.

“Actually, I’ll drive,” you say as you step away from him, “I want to be able to escape if I need to.”

Baekhyun stifles a snort and follows you towards your car instead, “So you can just leave me there?”

“Yeah, sound familiar? At least it won’t be pouring rain when you have to walk back. Where are we going?” You hiss, mind flooding with memories of the past.

“Diamond Cafe.”

You unlock your car and get in, waiting for him to do the same.

______________________________________________________________

It was his turn to hesitate. Baekhyun is still in awe that you work at Deja Brew, that you even agreed to talk to him after almost five years of distance.

“I can’t believe it’s been five years.” He whispers to himself as he climbs in.

“It’s actually five and a half, but who’s counting.” The rest of the ride was silent, he didn’t dare say anything else.

It wasn’t until you were both seated by the window of the small cafe after ordering when he had enough balls to say something else. How does one even start to apologize for their idiotic younger self’s actions?

Fortunately, before he started, you decided to speak up first.

“How the hell did you end up owning a business? You used to be the most unprofessional person I knew.”

“That first October of university my uncle passed away and left it in my name. It used to be a smoothie place, but after I dropped out of-”

“You dropped out? Are you stupid? You had a full ride, what the hell Baekhyun!”

“I wasn’t feeling it.” He watches you as you scoff and roll your eyes at his, what you would call, a very ‘Baek-like’ answer. He frowned, “Not everyone goes to university. I felt that going straight to my career was better. So I left. I didn’t completely drop out, I took online classes in business and management. I graduated two years early.”

He let out a sigh, “I changed it to a coffee place because I liked coffee more, you knew how particular I was with my drinks.” Baekhyun pauses to taste what he ordered, his face twisting in disgustment, “My point exactly.” He says while pushing the drink away from him, pretending not to notice you holding in your giggle, pretending not to recognize the familiar tugging feeling in his heart.

“I’m sorry. For leaving you there like that then, for making you walk in the rain. I’ll be honest, that was a dick move. I just couldn’t watch you cry. I’m actually really happy that it was you today.”

“Baek-”

“No let me finish, I-”

“Baekhyun we’re not doing this again. I was gullible then. I’m not falling for your shit again.” you press, making your point.

“Are you saying you aren’t anymore?” He leans across the table, “That you can’t be persuaded?”

"Are you fucking serious? What are you implying?” He watches as your form slides further back into the chair, your mind most likely running in a million directions.

“I didn’t mean to offend you.“

"We are so not doing this whole ‘revel in the past’ thing. No thank you.” You stand up, grabbing your phone and car keys in the process, getting ready to bail. “You know what? I don’t even care. When you get back, tell Minseok that I’m putting my two weeks in.”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to apologize again, but you were already long gone.

______________________________________________________________

The second you closed the door behind you a sigh escaped your body. You were so relieved to be home. What an asshole.

“Don’t even think about it Latte, just drink some wine and calm down.” And that’s what you did the rest of the day. Chai came over for a few minutes after her shift ended, and thankfully she brought food with her.

“Chicken nuggets. Eat. You sounded so drunk in the voicemail you left me.”

“Chai…Why can’t I be drunk 24/7. Why isn’t that an option?” You say as you reach for the bottle of wine to pour yourself another glass.

“Nuh uh, you’re cut off. Eat this and explain to me how our drool worthy boss knows you? I’ve been dying to ask you all day.”

“Drool worthy, but he’s a dick. He’s not even that good in bed.” You take the nuggets from her and shove one in your mouth. “Okay,” you say with a mouthful, “That’s a lie, he was really good in bed. I wonder if he still is…”

“Holy shit. You’ve slept with him?!” You nodded.

“We used to be in looooove,” you say, drawing out the word. “And then I had to walk home in the rain.” Chai nodded, pretending to understand what your drunk self was trying to say. She waits patiently as you take the time to form proper sentences, explaining that you had once thought you were going to marry Baekhyun. You two had been friends in elementary school and ended up dating in highschool. He was your first everything.

“I can’t believe you guys know each other.” Chai says.

“I can’t believe he’s my boss.”

“Okay, finish that up and lets get you to bed.”

You don’t even remember falling asleep, the last thing you remember is thinking about Baekhyun and how many emotions you felt earlier seeing him for the first time in so long. He looked good, maturity is a good look on him.

Next thing you know, it’s 2am and someone is frantically banging on your door.

“What the hell?” You say groggily, dragging yourself out of bed. You tiptoe over towards your door and peek through the peephole and are slightly pleasantly surprised to see Baekhyun standing on the other side.

“Quit being so stubborn and let me in.” You crack the door open and stick your head out.

“For fucksakes Baekhyun, it’s 2am. What the hell do you want?”

“You.” Baekhyun pushes the door and makes his way inside, “I want you. I can’t stop thinking about you, I can’t get you out of my mind.”

His gaze is strong, and a blush starts to form on your face, except you chose to blame it on the wine left in your system rather than on the man walking towards you.

Not even a second after the door has been shut, he has you pushed up against the wall; hands on your hips and lips attached to yours in what feels like an admiring brush upon your soul, painting the incomplete canvas until you feel whole.

The heat of the moment swims furiously through your veins, the burn leaving a sickly sweet sensation in its place. His kisses are delicate, almost as if he is trying to make up for the lost time, and you allow him to.

It doesn’t take long for him to strip you of your clothes, flinging them elsewhere in your apartment as you make your way back to the bedroom. His clothes are soon to follow, and you are both left only in your underwear. Baekhyun lays you down and hovers over you, completely fascinated by your body.

“What is this? Am I some sort of booty call?” You say, pulling back from his kiss to catch your breath. He dips down and kisses along your jawline before whispering in your ear.

“You’ve never been a booty call.” His lips trail down your neck, leaving goosebumps where they once were. “You’re so much more to me. I loved you then, and I love you now.” His words make your heart swell as he continues to nibble on your neck while moving on to remove your bra.

“I missed you a lot.” you whisper, slightly tearing up. You meant it, you really did miss him. He was your first love, your high school sweetheart, and no one could ever top that - and if you were being honest, you didn’t want anyone to. It always was and will always be Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lifts himself up to look at you, his eyes watery too.

“I missed you too,” he raises a hand up to wipe at his eyes before a tear could fall, “You have no idea how much I missed you. I wanted to come see you so badly those first few months apart, but I knew what I did was shitty and you probably wanted nothing to do with me. And then my uncle died and life continued to happen.”

“I love you. I haven’t stopped loving you. Even though I should’ve when you left me during our date, which you happened to dump me during, and then proceeded to drive away - leaving me to walk home cold, wet, and alone.”

“Fuck babe, I was stupid then. I’m sorry.”

“At least the rain hid my tears.”

“You’re breaking my heart.”

“Good. You broke mine.”

Baekhyun freezes at that, and the way his shoulders sink is very noticeable. You can tell that he still felt very upset over the whole situation, so you lean up to kiss his pouty lips before he tries to apologize again. His lips linger longer this time; instead of apologizing with words he uses his lips to ask for forgiveness, putting so much emotion into that one kiss that it has you on cloud nine.

You latch your arms around his neck to pull him closer, even though there is hardly any space left in between the two of you. He removes the final pieces of clothing that you both wore and a sigh of relief escapes you; as you nearly forgot how well your bodies fit together, how great it feels to be intertwined with him. Now that you can feel his body against yours, it was almost as if your senses are on overload. Every touch makes you shiver, every breath against your skin causing the goosebumps to reappear; and if it wasn’t for the fact that you are already laying down, your legs would have most likely given out just then.

You whimper into Baekhyun’s mouth as his fingers rub gently between your legs.

He swallows each of your sounds, loving the way that your body is reacting to him, and continues to tease with his torturously slow fingers. When you are ready, he lines himself up at your entrance, collecting your wetness and rubbing it along his length to make the stretch easier.

Baekhyun’s other hand caresses your cheek as he eases himself into you. The sweet gesture seems very intimate, but you don’t remove his hand from your face. He smiles softly down at you. “You okay, love?”

“Mmmm, never been better,” you say, but he can tell that it’s still a lot to take in without much foreplay. He treats your body as if it is delicate china; leaving soft touches along your sides while waiting patiently for you to give him the okay. His thumb sweeps across your cheek and he leans down to give you another sweet kiss before moving further into you.

You arch your body upward into his when he pushes the rest of the way in; a soft groan leaves his lips when your hips meet.

“Nothing will ever feel this good, this right.” Baekhyun’s desire for you is so intense that he will only ever crave your attention, almost as if he was constantly starved of it. Which technically he was during your time apart; besides the memories he brought back of you every now and again. But he isn’t going to tell you that.

“Baekhyun. Move, please,” you whine once the pleasure overrides the pain, and you brace yourself for his usual rapid thrusts; something you loved back in high school.

Except this time, Baekhyun wants this to last; he wants to appreciate you, to love you.

Your senses are completely consumed by the sickening slow pace that he has set. Your head is spinning; deliciously, deliriously - and you knew that this is just the beginning of a long night.

A shock of pleasure shoots straight up to your heart every time he removes himself from your heat, to slowly slip back in. You lift your hips up to meet his, trying to add more friction to his thrusts - to feel more - but Baekhyun refuses to speed up just yet. Your heart swells again when he wraps an arm around your body, holding you close as he makes you feel all kinds of wonderful.

“I love you,” he whispers into your neck before throwing his head back, letting your name slip out of his mouth along with a few curses.

“Baekhyun please,” you pant, begging for him to change the pace and he seems to give in this time, snapping his hips into you a little more rapidly. His hand moves from your back to your chest to massage your breasts that are on display, graciously bouncing as he pounds into you. Baekhyun never usually liked missionary, thought it was too ‘boring’, except right now - with you - it was so much better that he imagined. It was everything and more.

Your lips ghost over his neck as his tenderly brush against your ear. The mewls that leave you don’t even sound like your own; you don’t even register that it’s yourself making those sounds until Baek says something about it.

“Fuck baby, I love hearing you. I love feeling you. I love loving you,” he rasps, slowing his hips down again when he feels you start to clench around him. Pressing your foreheads together as you climb towards the high you both crave. He thrusts a few more times and your body arches into his embrace. You desperately cling onto him as he whispers sweet nothings in your ear, coaxing you over the edge.

Baekhyun loses it the second he feels you pulsate around him, and comes undone right alongside you. He draws out his thrusts as long as he can without feeling overstimulated, pausing when your body stops quivering. Your lips are just barely touching; breathing in each other’s air in an attempt to catch your breath.

He rolls off of you and reaches over to your nightstand where a box of tissues lies, and uses them to lazily clean the both of you up. It’s easy to fall asleep that night seeing as your energy is completely spent. You relax in his arms and allow his heartbeat to play as a lullaby that pulls you into dreamland.

Your bed is a lot warmer than usual when you wake up, probably because of the body next to you. The sight you woke up to is lovely. He is breathtaking; hair tousled from rolling in his sleep, eyes bright, and that damn smirk.

“Morning. Mmm, I could get used to this,” he says, as you snuggle into him.

“What time is it? How long have you been up?” You ask while rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

“Not long, and it’s a little after eight. You don’t work until noon, if I remember correctly,” he says, brushing your hair out of your face as you move to rest your head on his chest. You nod and the silence is comfortable, until a thought runs through your mind.

“Wait a minute…How did you know where I live?” You ask, a little perplexed that you didn’t think of this last night. He laughs at the expression on your face, and you sit up, “No seriously. How did you know?”

“I dug around the office yesterday and might have came across your file. Also, I’m refusing to let you quit, no two weeks for you.”

“You sneakily little shit-” your words are cut short as he pulls you on top of him.

“What were you saying?” he says, his smirk growing as his hands slip down your back to cup your ass.

“You’re so lucky I love you.” You huff with a fake annoyance that turns into a shriek when he rolls you over and shows you a repeat of last night.

______________________________________________________________

Weeks pass, and Baekhyun has moved into his new place. He felt like he should be around more often, which wasn’t something you were going to complain about. You saw him nearly everyday, nights especially. Things felt…right. You couldn’t even explain how you felt besides saying that. Yes, you were both in love again, but a different kind of love. A more mature, ‘if you screw up, I’ll still be here’ kind of love. A comfortable, content, kind of love; one full of affection and familiarity.

Everything had been going great until one morning when you receive a life changing email. You were just casually checking your email before you left for work. Majority of it is junk mail, occasionally there are online shopping coupons and promotions, but only one sticks out - the subject specifically - which states ‘Congratulations’. Your curiosity makes you click on it and you are so glad that you did.

\- - - - - - - -  
Dear Y/N,

We are writing to extend our hearty congratulations!

We are pleased and honored to inform you of your new job here at EA. We’ve reviewed your resume and portfolio and are impressed with your work and skill level. We feel very comfortable hiring you on the spot, no interview required. The following positions are ones we would like to assign you to; Commissioning Editor and Editorial Assistant.

We ask that you make yourself available within the next two weeks. Please email HQ if you require hotel stay until you’ve signed for a place in Busan. Thank you, and we are looking forward to your hard work!

We hope this letter finds you in the best of spirits.

Our regards,

 

Your new team at Elysian Affairs; The Art of Business and Publishing  
\- - - - - - - - 

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.

An indescribable feeling rushes through your body as you comprehend what you just read.

Elysian was one of those places that you applied for just because you could - you genuinely thought you didn’t meet the requirements, seeing as you had little experience. But apparently they trusted you enough through your hard work and dedication to hire you just from the application and supporting documents you sent in.

The first thing to cross your mind after that was Baekhyun. Do I tell him? What would he say? You planned on staying at Deja Brew since no one was interested in hiring you, but now you have an offer for a really good position at one of the most elite publishing companies in all of Korea.

Fuck what do I do?

You eventually have to decide if you’re going to tell him the truth before you leave, which is a hard decision - choosing between a job in your degree or his love. You don’t want to tell him, you don’t know how to, and you know that right now is not a good time to bring it up. Leaving the tab open, you shut your laptop, deciding to just head to work and worry about that later.

The rest of the week is spent that way, pushing it off - not wanting to deal with it. Technically you are though, as you had most of your apartment packed up. You’ve been spending nights at Baekhyun’s place so he wouldn’t notice what was going on, you just told him that they were repainting the apartments and the fumes bothered you.

Baekhyun was also nervous for the photographer that had contacted him a few weeks back. Oh Sehun, the second reason why you didn’t want to tell him about the job. He was well known for his outstanding shoots and for his critics on his popular blog. A successful man with powerful words that could make or break a business.

The day came where this Sehun guy was supposed to stop in. You had been at Deja Brew since five helping Baekhyun, doing whatever you could to relieve some of the stress you knew he was feeling. It was now close to two and you couldn’t stop yawning; it didn’t help that Baek had kept you up most of the night, although you can’t say that you minded.

Your eyebrows perked up as a thought crossed your mind. You remembered back in highschool that Baekhyun had this thing for almost getting caught in the janitors closet; a sneaky little exhibitionist.

“Hey Baek? I can’t reach the coffee on the top shelf in the storage room, can you help?”

“Yeah, just give me one second.”

You mumble a quick okay and walk back to the storage room with a devilish smirk on your lips. As you wait, you tie your hair up so it won’t be in the way of what you plan on doing. The second Baekhyun steps in you have him against the door.

“What the hell?” he says as you attack his neck with wet kisses, “Babe, what are you-” You cut him off with a quick kiss as you fumble with his zipper. You drop to your knees once you get his pants open and pull him out.

“He’s gonna be here any second.” Baekhyun hisses in slight annoyance, “Are you serious?” His slick length felt heavy in your hands. The annoyance slips away and he starts to moan as you slide your thumb across his slit, rubbing him until he’s firm. His eyes light up when he watches you take him in your mouth, swirling your tongue as you do so. And they stay on you, his eyes watching his cock disappear in your mouth, completely engulfed in the wet heat.

“Shit. Shit,” Baekhyun jerks in your mouth and lets out a low moan, “Just like that baby.” His head is thrown back as you hollow your cheeks, sucking hard as you remove him from your mouth, producing a dirty ‘popping’ sound. He swallows hard, and grips onto your head as you bob up and down. He’s so close, so desperate for his release, you could tell by the way his length was twitching in your mouth, which had you humming in delight.

Out of nowhere, someone is screaming out front and you remove yourself from him as he fixes himself to investigate what the hell is going on. You stand up and wipe your mouth, praying that no one will notice your reddened lips as you step out, or at least that they won’t comment on them. The closer you got to the front, the louder the yelling got, and it vaguely sounded like Chai.

In the end it was, and she happened to be yelling at a man, who you later found out was Sehun. The tension in the room was so intense that you decided to take off early, seeing as you couldn’t handle watching a guy make Chai act like that. You didn’t even know Sehun but you wanted to kick his ass for whatever he did that made her get so upset. You sent her a text to meet you later for a quick chat, about both the situation at Deja and the fact that you were leaving in a couple days. You figured you might as well tell someone; plus this way she could help you figure out how to break it to Baekhyun.

______________________________________________________________

So that was the plan…that’s what was supposed to happen. Not this. Yet here you were, standing in a towel with water dripping down your back from your hair. You most definitely weren’t expecting to see Baekhyun sitting on your bed when you got out of the shower, let alone with your laptop open and in his hands.

“What is this?” he says looking up at you. “Y/N, what the hell is this?”

“Baekhyun..I was gonna tell you about that- I swear! I just wanted to think things through.”

“Think things through? Really? It seems like you already made your mind up.” He says waving his arm around, gesturing to all of the boxes cluttering the floor. “When did you get this email? How long have you known about this?” He hollers waiting for you to answer. “How long!”

“Two weeks,” you say after a moment of hesitation.

“And letting me know didn’t ever cross your mind?” he takes another deep breath. Once his hands stop shaking, he continues, “When do they need you? How long do I have left with you?”

You don’t answer him, instead your eyes betray you by letting a tear escape.

“Please don’t be mad.”

“How long?” he asks, voice cracking in the process.

“Two days,” you whisper.

“Two days? That’s it?” He places his face in his hands, “I just got you back, I can’t lose you again.” he says, completely broken, “Don’t leave.”

“Baek.”

“Please don’t leave me.”

“You know that I can’t make coffee for the rest of my life.” You choke out, tears running down your cheeks at this point, “I’ve dreamed of this job. I’ve worked my ass off to get my name out there.”

“It’s just a job!”

“It’s not just a job Baekhyun! It’s my life!” You holler back, wiping your face, “You’re not happy for me, I get that. Fine. But if you’re just going to yell at me for making this decision, you can leave. Just like you did last time.” Your venomous words strike Baekhyun right in the heart as you bring up memories of the past. Even though it was a jab at him, it hurt you too; you wanted to take it back immediately.

“It’s always going to be like this isn’t it? You’re always gonna choose what’s best for you-”

“Yes. I’m going to do what’s best for me because it’s my fucking life, not yours,” you hiss, grip tightening on your towel.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t think about me. You’re always so goddamn selfish.” He shakes his head and hefts out a short laugh. “God, I’m so stupid for thinking that this time around would be different. You’re always going to choose whatever the fuck it is over me, aren’t you? First university, now this,” he says defeatedly. When you don’t reply, he grabs his stuff off of your bed and leaves, refusing to look at you as he does so.

______________________________________________________________

“Yes, Barisson Braque is a good choice. He has quite the following on Instagram where he posts snippets of his poems. If we’re speaking honestly here, his words have the power to reach out to many. I think he’s the best fit out of the options you’ve shown me today. Get his contact information and put the his file on my desk by the end of the day. Thanks Nari,” you say to your assistant. Yes…assistant, you had one of those now. It was crazy to think that just over a month ago you were serving coffee, and now you had an assistant who brought it to you, except for certain reasons you chose to switch to tea now.

“Sure thing!” she says before walking out of your office, yes - you had one of those too.

It’s surreal how fast your life can change within a span of 30 days. You hadn’t heard from Baekhyun since that last night in your apartment, and as much as you wanted to call him the day you were leaving for Busan, you knew that it was probably best to let him cool off first. And now that weeks have passed by, you are unsure if he would even want to hear from you.

“Excuse me?” Nari says after knocking on your door, “Were you expecting any visitors today?”

“Uh, I don’t believe so? Did we overlook an appointment?” You say looking at your schedule. “I don’t have anything written down?”

“That’s what I thought. Hmm, well there’s a guy out front asking for you. He said to mention something about a latte?”

You whip your head up to look at her, “What did you just say?”

“Latte? Maybe I misheard- I can go ask?” she says slightly confused.

“NO! Sorry, no. It’s okay. I know who it is. Does he look angry? Is he upset?” you rush.

“Um, I mean- he smiled at me when I asked him if he had an appointment? If that makes a difference?”

“Yes. Thank you Nari, can you tell him I’ll be out in a few?”

“Of course. Are you…are you okay? You seem a little shaken up? Do you need me to call security?”

“No no, I’m just surprised is all. I just need a moment to collect myself. Thank you though.”

She nods and exits your office once more, and you can finally breathe.

“Oh my god. Deep breaths, girl, deep breaths.” You let out a long sigh and shake your hands, hoping that by doing so some of your nerves would disappear. What did he want? Why was he here? Does he want to get back together? Did we even technically break up? Does he plan on breaking up with me now? Is that what this is?

You shake the crazy thoughts from your mind and step out of your office. Baekhyun looks up from the book that was in his hands, and a wave of electricity shoots through your body when your eyes meet. That was the first book that you worked on, the first author you found, and to see it published and in the hands of the man you love filled you such a sense of pride.

“Hi,” he says with a nervous smile, “Do you have time to go somewhere to talk?”

“Ah, sure,” you say to him before turning to Nari who walks out of your office holding your purse, “Can you let Brian know I’m taking my lunch early?” Your assistant nods and heads to her desk to send him a message.

“I’m sorry for just showing up out of the blue,” Baekhyun says as you step into the elevator, and he follows behind. “I was in the area and wanted to see how the transition was going, but after holding that book you edited, I can see you’re doing just fine.” You didn’t know how to respond to that, instead you chose to look at the text Nari sent you.

Nari: Brian says to take your time! [10:45am]

You: Awesome! Tell him I said thanks! [10:46am]

“Who’s Brian?” Baekhyun says looking over your shoulder, a subtle hint of jealousy hidden in his tone.

“My boss.”

“Oh.”

The rest of the elevator ride down is awkwardly quiet, as well as the car ride to wherever he is taking you.

“Congratulations, by the way,” He says, finally breaking the silence. “I should have said that a while ago.”

“It’s okay,” you say as he parks and turns off the car. You vaguely remember this area, you used to spend the summers in Busan with your grandmother. This was one of the beaches she liked to take you too.

“No, it’s really not. I’m sorry.” Once again, you don’t know what to say to him, so you just follow him as he walks towards the shoreline. You stand next to him overlooking the sea, the light breeze pushing your hair away from your face.

The waves crashing in front of you were peaceful, and you didn’t mind that neither of you were talking for those first few minutes.

“I decided a long time ago that you are the one for me, there’s no one else for me - and I don’t want anybody else.” He takes a step closer to you, “So let me apologize in advance for all the shit I’m sure I’ll put you through - even though it’s not my intention. I will support you no matter what decision you make in the future, I’ll be there for you. I promise to try my best to understand, but I’m not perfect so I can’t promise you that I won’t make mistakes, because I most definitely will. But I love you, and I know that I will continue to love you for as long as you let me,” he pauses and turns towards you, reaching out to hold your hand, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, whether it be arguing over coffee flavors or what book is better. I’ll take it all, I’ll take you.” By this point you were an emotional mess, and you were pretty sure you knew where he was going with this. 

Just as you thought, Baekhyun kneels down onto one knee and pulls out a ring box from god knows where.

“Y/N, will you take me too? Will you make me the luckiest guy alive and choose me? Marry me?”

His confession rips and somehow repairs your heart all at once.

“Of course,” you say, tears falling freely, “Yes!” He stands up to slip the prettiest ring you’ve ever seen on your finger, then wraps his arms around your frame to pull you into a sweet kiss, before hugging the life out of you.

“I love you so much. I’m sorry it took me so long to come see you, but I was doing business. All that’s taken care of now.”

“What about Deja Brew?”

“Minseok pretty much runs the place already, so I made him head of that location.”

“That location?”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking lately. I think Busan needs a Deja Brew number 2.”

“Oh really?”

“Yup, looks like you’re stuck with me. You see that building behind me, the one with the construction fence around it?” You nod, trying to settle down the butterflies in your stomach, and he continues. “You’re looking at the new location. I knew this beach held a lot of your special memories so I thought the place was perfect.”

“How did you know that?”

“I talked to your father. He wasn’t all that happy to see me at first. And very confused, seeing as I was asking his permission to marry you, and you didn’t even tell him we were seeing each other again. But it’s okay, I forgive you for that.” He leans down to place a quick peck on your lips. “He wanted to know how I was going to propose, and I had no idea where to do it, so he told me about this beach.”

“You talked to my dad?” You say completely shocked. “I thought he hated you.”

“Well the verdict is still out on that. But he gave us his blessing, so maybe I’m stepping up in the world.”

“Wow, I love you.”

“Good. And,” he says with his typical smirk, “I want your books. I decided that I’m also going to have a wall dedicated to all the authors you publish in Deja 2. Just because that’s how proud of you I am. What do you think about that Mrs. Soon-to-be Byun?” His smile reflects yours as he leans down to meet your lips again. And you knew that this was, in typical Baekhyun punniness fashion, your ‘brewed’ awakening.


End file.
